Prisionero
by Sifb
Summary: A pesar de que no se tu nombre, de que nos separa esta horrible cerca almbrada y con puas... me enamore de ti a primera vista... Mi primer One-shot... y tragico como todo lo demas...abstenganse personas que les gusten los finales felices


Declaimer: las PPG ni los RRB son míos…… pero ahora sé que sus derechos son de Cartoon Network…….y me pareció divertido hacer una historia loca y un poco fumada de ellas

Aclaraciones:

_Cursiva: Recuerdos (o en este caso las cartas)_

**Negrita: Diálogos**

Normal: Narración

**Prisionero**

Vaya mis días en esta prisión son interminables, quisiera que ya acabara todo este sufrimiento, mis hermanos murieron en esta interminable guerra y a mí me toco la prisión, dijeron que no era peligroso y creo que quieren vengarse conmigo de todo lo que hicieron ellos… los extraño y mucho, aunque ellos no me trataran muy bien éramos una familia, nos cuidábamos, nos protegíamos, pero ahora, ahora ya no tengo a nada ni a nadie…

Día tras día es lo mismo, me levantan a las 5 de la mañana, me arrojan con una manguera agua helada, me dan 5 minutos para desayunar, solo un pedazo de pan enmohecido y agua, me ponen a trabajar 3 horas cargando piedras y si me retraso en algo me azotan todo el día, saben que casi no puedo con el peso, apenas y tengo 14 años de edad, pero no les importa, cada vez me dejan tareas más difíciles y solo para que tengan a alguien a quien azotar, gracias a ello mi cuerpo está sumamente golpeado, lleno de cicatrices y machado de sangre, tanto vieja como nueva, ni con esa estúpida manguera se me quita la sangre… lo bueno es que si hago todo bien me dan libre 1 hora, a todos los prisioneros los dejan salir al patio 1 hora, para descansar, para hacer ejercicio, para meditar nuestra vida… yo me la paso en un lado donde pocos presos van, ahí hay varias flores plantadas tanto dentro como fuera de la valla que me separa de la libertad, quisiera que ya me llevaran a los campos de concentración, ya no quiero vivir, quisiera poder reunirme con mis hermanos…

Este día no es muy diferente a los demás, todo ocurrió igual, me levantaron con agua helada, me dieron de desayunar ese estúpido pan, me forzaron a cargar piedras y estoy aquí pasando el momento, admirando esas flores color violeta tan bonitas, las envidio un poco, aunque algunas están afuera y otras adentro están juntas, parece que se apoyan las unas a las otras, que en realidad no existe ninguna cerca alambrada de púas que las separe, las observo durante un momento y siento como algo me cae en la cabeza… un avión de papel, pero de quien era, voltee a ambos lados, no había nadie, mira a enfrente y la vi, a la chica más linda que jamás había visto, una pequeña niña rubia con ojos azules, se parecía un poco a mí, llevaba un vestido elegante azul, su pelo recogido con dos coletas, y un pequeño sombrero color blanco, me quede anonado no podía creer que alguien así me mandara un mensaje, sonreí como hace mucho que no lo hacía, sabía que me había enamorado, era amor a primera vista… me dispuse a leer el avión de papel

_Hola espero no molestarte, te eh estado observando últimamente y me preguntaba ¿Por qué si pareces tener mi edad, estas en esa horrible prisión? No creo que hayas hecho nada malo, bueno o no lo parece, te ves muy tierno sabes… creo que es todo lo que quería saber, espero que no te haya molestado en serio, y si no quieres no me contestes, lo entenderé, solo quería ver si podía hacer un amigo… ojala no te haya molestado…_

Me quedo viéndote, apartas la mirada, te das la vuelta y comienza a alejarte, afortunadamente tenía un pequeño lápiz en mi bolsillo, lo tenía para dibujar ya que me encanta hacer eso, es mi medio de diversión, te escribo unas pocas palabras, ya estas bastante lejos, no creo poder llegar tan lejos el avión así que te grito:

-**¡Espera!- **te das la vuelta y me ves arrojar el avión de papel, te apresuras a recogerlo, lo lees y veo que se dibuja una sonrisa en tu rostro y te vas… no se qué pensar, me sonreíste pero no me volviste a responder, siento tristeza, me enamore de ti pero estoy aquí, soy un prisionero de guerra y solo espero mi final. Aun así, espero verte mañana, espero que no hayas sido solo una ilusión, un sueño…

El día siguiente me vuelven a despertar igual, pero ya no me importa, de hecho agradezco poder despertar, soportare todo lo que siempre hago, para verte de nuevo, saber que no lo soñé, que regresarás hoy y me contestaras… Ya termine de cargar las piedras, procure no equivocarme para que pudiera tener mi descanso… por fin llego la hora, voy a donde siempre paso mis descansos intento buscarte con la mirada pero no te encuentro, siento una profunda tristeza, mis ojos se inundan de lagrimas y me siento estúpido, como pude creer que era verdad, que una hermosa joven me había visitado, estaba a punto de irme cuando un pequeño avión de papel cae a mi lado, sonrió y volteo a verte, esta vez no evitas mi mirada y nos quedamos viendo durante un rato, recuerdo el avión y me dispongo a recogerlo y leerlo

_Gracias por el cumplido pero no, no lo soy, me faltan muchas cosas para serlo… lamento mucho lo de tus hermanos de verdad que se me hace injusto, yo también tenía unas amigas, que eran como mis hermanas, pero murieron en un trágico accidente, así que te comprendo un poco, gracias por aceptar mi amistad, sabes eres muy simpático, perdóname por no contestarte ayer, pero mi padre se molesta cuando no estoy con él y ya iba a regresar del trabajo, te mande con este avión otro papel, para que los dos podamos guardarlos y tenerlos siempre… me despido por ahora y de nuevo gracias por el cumplido_

No tenia firma, supongo que tendrá una buena razón para no decírmelo, no se lo pediré, a lo mejor y piensa que soy un aprovechado, le contestare ahora mismo, agarro mi lápiz y empiezo a escribir, lo termino rápido por que de seguro y ya se tiene que ir, entre ella y mi miseria solo hay un vacio, pero siento que lo debo de llenar, doblo cuidadosamente el pedazo de papel que me envió y guardo el avioncito de ella, de nuevo la veo sonreír y se va….

Gracias a ese pequeño avión de papel me siento libre, aunque sea por un momento, siento que estoy contigo, que lo que te escribo te lo digo al oído… Pero es una mentira, solo una mentira y yo lo sé… pero aun así, si tú te quedaras conmigo aunque sea una mentira, yo confiaría en que todo se volviera realidad, te pedí en mi carta que regresaras, que vinieras conmigo y me siguieras hablando, tu me haces sentir la vida que no tengo, siento que en realidad no estoy prisionero que estoy contigo a tu lado que nada nos puede pasar… Pero sé que mis sentimientos nunca llegaran hasta ti… aun así, te veo pasar y mi pequeña felicidad se que seguirá mañana, cada día cuando vengas a verme

Si regresaste al día siguiente, y así pasamos ahora todos los días, cada día me levanto solo para enviarte un avioncito de papel y que tú me lo respondas o viceversa…desde ese día, cada día, cada mes, todo el tiempo, tus aviones son mi alegría… ya aunque hay días en que no puedes venir, se que seguirás viniendo… últimamente te tardas mas en venir, hay semanas en que no sé nada de ti… ahora estoy preocupado, no has venido en todo un mes y eso me tiene muy triste… no se qué hacer, no creo que solo me hayas engañado, quiero creer que tu padre te castigo y que volverás a venir pronto para volver a hablar… pero un día, después de mucho tiempo tu llegaste y me mandaste otro avión de papel, pero esta vez no sonreíste, te veías mal, eso me preocupo y rápidamente leí tu carta, estaba un poco borrosa y húmeda pero decía:

_Lo siento mucho Boomer pero ya no podre venir mas, no me preguntes porque de verdad lo siento este será el último avión que recibas, espero que sigas sonriendo ya que sabes que me encanta tu sonrisa… Siento haber tardado tanto en venir, pero quería por lo menos despedirme… ojala algún día me perdones…_

_Te manda un último beso tu pequeño Ángel dorado_

Eso me entristeció enormemente sabía que no debía hablarte, ya que si te veían hablar conmigo posiblemente te encarcelarían también y no quería eso, pero te estabas alejando y ya no pensaba nada, te grite desde donde me encontraba

-**¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO! ¿ACASO NO ERES TU MI COMPAÑERA, MI AMIGA? Y ME DICES QUE NO VAS A VOLVER NUCA MAS A ESTOS BARROTES… EH GUARDADO TODAS Y CADA UNA DE TUS CARTAS CUIDADOSAMENTE- **ella me dio la espalda y empezó a correr, lo último que alcance a decirle fue- **ESPERARE A QUE VENGAS OTRA VES ¿DE ACUERDO?-** cuando ya no te veías, solo pude arrodillarme y seguir llorando, quería que volvieras y lo esperaría al día siguiente…

Pero no volviste, lo único que me quedaba de ti eran tus cartas, ya han pasado muchos días, no sé cuantos, ya no los cuento, ya no me interesa, pero siento que estoy muriendo por dentro, cada día muero mas, pero sigo vivo, aun sigo con vida, yo… jamás… había llorado tanto, ni siquiera por mis hermanos…

Si te quedaras, si siguieras conmigo… a pesar de mi miseria, tendría fe en volver a sonreír, como tú me pediste, pero mi felicidad se fue contigo… Te conocí, pero ni siquiera supe tu nombre, solo te llame mi pequeño Ángel dorado y a ti te gusto… Sentí que había ganado todo del futuro, un futuro contigo a mi lado, pero ahora… no puedo llamarte, no puedo seguirte, no puedo salir… y nunca podre…

Ahora paso todo el tiempo leyendo tus cartas, en cada lugar, ya no me importan los azotes, ya no me importa nada, vivo en mi pequeño mundo, donde todavía te logro ver, donde siento que sigues a mi lado… nadie sabe sobre lo que viví contigo y si se enteraran no me importaría de todos modos… un día, vuelvo al mismo lugar, donde todavía te espero, donde te conocí y traigo conmigo varios de los aviones de papel… pensaba leerlos volver a recordarte con ellos, pero llegan los guardias, no sé que quieran de mi, hoy no me equivoque en nada, el superior Gōtokuji se me acerca, y me mira con odio me pregunta qué, que traía ahí y no le respondo, entonces me quita una de los aviones y lo lee, se lo quise quitar pero los otros dos guardias me sostienen, no puedo evitar que termine de leer, el superior me vuelve a mirar y ahora me dirige una sonrisa y enfrente de mi cara rompe en varios pedazos el avión de papel… primero me quede en shock… sentí como unas lagrimas se me escapaban y luego sentí una furia tremenda, a pesar de que me sostenían entre dos, logre soltarme y me avente en contra del superior Gōtokuji, le di un buen puñetazo en la cara, el siguió sonriéndome a pesar de tener el rostro cubierto de sangre… los guardias de los que me había liberado reaccionaron y antes de que pudiera golpearlo de nuevo me agarraron y me golpearon ellos mientras se reían, me dejaron totalmente adolorido y lleno de sangre, casi moría en sus manos, cuando terminaron me llevaron con el general al cargo y le dijeron que yo había empezado todo, no pude decir nada, de todos modos solo soy un prisionero, quien me creería, el general dicto mi sentencia y yo la acepte…

Ya han pasado los días que me quedaban, ahora es mi turno, por fin es mi turno de morir, ya me llevan a ese campo, el famoso campo de concentración y tu ya no estás… no me arrepiento de nada pero… aun así mi corazón esta gritando ¿Por qué?...Quisiera vivir un poco mas… ya no tengo resentimientos… Solo… en mi último aliento…quiero…verte, verte por última vez, verte sonreír, verte sonreírme…Yo sé que no regresaran los días que pase junto a ti… en mis últimos momentos esas memorias pasaron ante mis ojos… poco a poco, tú me diste lo que necesitaba en mi vida, al igual que esas dulces flores violetas que estaban separadas por la valla pero apoyándose mutuamente como si esta no existiera, y ellas floreciendo junto a nosotros, tan cerca de mí, se que vivimos en diferentes mundos pero trato tan desesperadamente de alcanzarte… oigo como un vapor empieza a salir de no sé donde…

Por favor Dios… si esta es mi última oportunidad…quiero hablar con ella… en la oscuridad de este pequeño cuarto tan encerrado se escucha la agonía de mi voz…Mi corazón y mi aliento…son mi sufrimiento…siento como se me acaba el oxigeno y a pesar de todo… en estos últimos segundos solo pienso en una cosa… en lo único que realmente estoy pensando es en…que…quisiera saber… yo lo último que quisiera saber de ti…es Tu nombre…

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

**QUE LES PARECIO… SE QUE AUN NO ACABO EL OTRO FIC PERO ESTABA VIENDO VIDEOS DE VOCALOID Y ME INSPIRE EN ESTA TRAGICA HISTORIA, DE VERDAD QUE QUIZE LLORAR… Y TODAVIA FALTA LA OTRA PARTE… SE QUE DICE ONE-SHOT Y EL OTRO TAMBIEN LO SERA PERO ES PARA QUE SEPAN ALGUNAS COSAS_(TAMBIEN MUY TRAGICAS) SI QUIEREN VER EL VIDEO PONGANLE EN YOUTUBE(SI ESA PAGINA FAMOSA A NIVEL MUNDIAL DE VIDEOS) VOCALOID PRISIONERO… Y LES SALDRA… LA SEGUNDA PARTE TAMBIEN VEANLA O ESPERENCE A QUE YO LA SUBA,SE LLAMA "AVION DE PAPEL"**

**DE VERDAD QUE ESTA HISTORIA ME INSPIRO Y ME DEJO UN POCO TRISTE… ASÍ QUE ESPEREN LA CONTINUACION DE ESTE Y MI OTRO FIC…**

**Atte: un autor que se inspira de los mas triste…**

**S!fb**


End file.
